Jojo's Stab 'n' Jab
by Vamp468
Summary: Yugi works hard to convince Yami to get a nipple ring. YxYY.


**A/N: Yea, I haven't died or dropped of the face of the earth for the past month, I just didn't have the time to sit down and do some quality typing... Come to think of it, I still don't. -****shrugs- Anyways, I've been waiting a long time to post this one.**

**Warnings: ... Um... Boy/Boy lovin' and seductive Yugi.**

**Disclaimer: -exasperated sigh- If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh why would I be writing fanfiction?**

**JoJo's Stan 'n' Jab**

"Come on Yami, quite being such a baby." Yugi said as he and the afforementioned dark sat in the front seat of his black mustang. They occupied the only parking space in front of JoJo's Stab 'n' Jab Tattoo and Piercing Parlor.

"Aibou, I don't see why I have to get something." Yami whined from his position in the driver's seat.

"So I'll feel better of course."

"Oh, so this is all about you then?" Yami asked, laughter ringing in his voice.

"Yes." Yugi agreed with a giggle.

"But I already have a tattoo." It was a pair of black angel wings on his lower and now Yugi wanted a silver pair to match. "And I don't understand you need a tattoo in the first place. You're perfect just the way you are." Yami leaned over and kissed his hikari gently on the lips.

Yugi blushed bright red and shook his head. "Compliments will get you every where." He said before returning the kiss.

"You are you know." Yami said when they broke apart. "You're perfect." the dark smiled again before kissing his hikari once more. This time he forced his tongue between Yugi's lips and began to explore the wet heat of his light's mouth.

Yugi pushed him away after only a second though, "Stop trying to distract me!"

"I can't help it." Atleast Yami had the good graces to look atleast alittle sheepish. "Why do you want a tattoo anyways?"

"I dunno." Yugi shrugged. "I just woke up with this craving to permenately deface some part of my anatomy."

"That's not funny."

"Well I thought it was." Yugi pouted, but after a moment he picked the argument up once more. "Come on. You've already gotten a tattoo, so what's a nipple ring compaired to that?"

Yami didn't say a things, he just sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're a poor sport."

"To be a poor sport you have to be playing a game Aibou."

"We are playing a game... We're playing chess."

"Chess is for geeks Hikari."

"Not so. Chess can be a very provocative game." Yugi looked out the front windshield to confirm that no one was paying them any attention before climbing over the stick shift to straddle Yami's hips. His dark gave a surprised gasp but Yugi didn't give him the time for more than that. Yugi kissed him deeply, taking the initiative this time. While their lips were still locked Yami unfolded his arms and began running his fingers through Yugi's tri-colored locks, as the smaller searched for the lever to slide the seat back. When the seat had slipped back as far as it could go Yugi slid down in the dark's grasp. So that now he was positioned dangerously close to Yami's growing hard on.

Yugi was able to pull the hem of Yami's black tank top out of the confines of his pants. It was only when the littlest hikari had slipped the button loose that Yami realized his plan.

"Wha-What are you doing Aibou?"

When Yami's pants were finally unzipped Yugi began to kiss a trail his way up to his belly button. Yugi's breath was hot on his abdomen as he used his best 'innocent' voice to ask; "Hey Yami, have you ever had an orgasm in such a public setting?"

At that question Yami took a moment to think about how he climaxed... He usually gasped and moaned and if Yugi was really, really good he yelled a bit... Okay so maybe he yelled alot... And at present Yugi was doing a really, really good job. As if in agreement, Yami's tan flesh began to quiver all over in anticipation.

"You can't." Yami choked out.

"Oh, I can and I will." Yugi then began to make small wet circles surrounding his lover's belly button.

Without an ounce of grace, said lover batted away Yugi's torturing hands, zipped his pants and opened the door to get out. But in his haste he and Yugi ended up in a haphazard pile on the pavement. Yami grabbed Yugi's hands and practically dragged Yugi into Jojo's.

The two met what they supposed was a female **(A/N: I'm picturing Jojo and company to look like the evil step sister in Shrek 2) **"I'm Jojo. How can I help you two?"

"Um yea, he wants a tattoo and I want a nipple ring."

"Okay... Betty!" She screeched. "What do ya want Sweetheart?" she asked, turning to Yugi.

"This in silver." Yami turned and rucked up his shirt and Yugi pointed to the black wings.

"'Kay Hun." Jojo did a rough sketch and handed it off to the one called Betty.

"You come with me Sweetheart." She said taking Yugi and the sketch.

But before Yami allowed her to drag Yugi off he whispered, "We'll finish this at home." in his hikari's ear.

For his part, after that there was alitle more bounce in Yugi's step as he followed Betty into the other room.

6969696966969696969

Eight hours later Yami stood shirtless in front of the bathroom mirror, staring. At the center of his dark pink nipple a small golden ring went clear through the sensitive peak... And it itched like hell.

Yami heard the small creak of the bathroom door opening, but paid it no heed. Slowly Yugi's small pale hands slid across his lightly muscled torso. The little hikari began to scratch random figures into Yami's flesh, but to no avail. Then he tried nipping playfully at Yami's shoulder blade... At that the larger didn't even blink an eye.

Dismayed, Yugi did the only other thing he could think to do. He kept one hand firmly anchored on Yami stomach and the other one he brought up to the newly pierced nipple. He began to idly flip the ring up and down with his index finger, as if it was a door knocker and all Yugi wanted to do was come inside **(A/N: Not that way!) **

Yami issued a small moan before turning in Yugi's grasp. "It itches like crazy." he rasped with a smile.

"Would you like me to scratch it for you?" Yugi asked in a low, sultry voice. Before giving Yami a chance to refuse he began blowing on the sensitive little nub. When it had puckered considerably Yugi replaced his breath with his teeth and began sliding then to and fro with a little nip every once and awhile.

Within moments Yami had had enough of this treatment, so he took Yugi by the hand and led him to their bedroom. "You would make and excellent chess player." the dark whispered, before gently pushing his hikari to the matress.

-fin-

**A/N: Hehe. That was so much fun to write! Review please.**


End file.
